1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to self-cooling containers and more particularly to self-cooling containers having an independent cooling chamber and a simple actuation means for initiating the cooling process and method for using the same.
2. Description of the Art
Many beverages available in portable containers are preferably consumed when they are chilled. For example, carbonated soft drinks, fruit drinks, beer and the like are preferably consumed at temperatures varying between 35.degree. F. and 50.degree. F. When the convenience of refrigerators or ice is not available such as when fishing, camping or the like, the task of cooling these beverages prior to consumption is made more difficult. In such circumstances, it is highly desirable to have a method for rapidly cooling the containers prior to consumption. Thus, a self-cooling container, one not requiring external low temperature conditions, is desirable.
The art is replete with self-cooling containers. Generally, such containers have utilized either a refrigdrant gas or, to a lesser extent, an endothermic reaction to provide the cooling means. Examples of the latter group which include chemical means as the cooling mechanism include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,265, 1,897,723 and 2,882,69l. However, at the present time, none of these prior techniques have met with commercial success.
In order for a self-cooling container to have commercial application, it must meet several criteria. For exalple, the container configuration must be simple and capable of being adapted into current container manufacturing techniques. Second, the cooling mechanism must be such that it is safe, simple, inexpensive and efficient. Last, the actuation technique for initiating the cooling process must be tamper-evident and simple to appeal to the consumer. The prior techniques have not accomplished one or more of the above criteria.